


Family

by Amaru_Katari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Book Science, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, LITERALLY, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Unconventional Families, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaru_Katari/pseuds/Amaru_Katari
Summary: With a little of magic and a little Tony Stark, the impossible is ever possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I read (yesterday) Vision, and I am full of feels. That being said, I love Vision/Wanda. In the comics. In the MCU it doesn't makes any sense, and it seems rushed and pointless; Vision was created without Wonder man (who was in love with Wanda and passed his love for her to Vision) and their relationship surges from nowhere, without any explanation.
> 
> So, my salty self wrote this to make up for all my hearthache.
> 
> Damn you, Tom King, you heartless genius.
> 
> Edit: changed the summary. Took part of the dialogue of Vision #12.

The Vision hovered over the station in which Tony was working and fidgeted, or something close to it, for a while until he finally cleared his throat making the engineer, who had stopped his work waiting for Vision to start talking, to look up to the android.

“Tony” Vision started, looking uncomfortable, and still fidgeting “I wanted to ask for your input -and help- in an experiment I am planning to execute”

“Uh” he lowered his welding glasses and straightened in his chair “Of course man, what do you need?” then he chuckled and directed a mischievous smile towards the synthezoid “Nothing illegal, I hope?”

If anything, the aura of uncomfortableness became heavier, and seeing the usually impassible man looking ashamed had Tony felt worry burst in his belly and his smile melt in his face.

“No” came after a second or two of consideration “No, it is not illegal. Frowned upon, maybe, but not illegal”

“ _Okay_ ” Tony wanted to say that Vision’s answer it brought him some peace, but he would be lying. He ran his hand over his chin in a pensive motion, leaving a trail of black oil over his beard “’ _Not illegal’,_ Uh? Well, hit me up”

For a second It seemed that Vision wanted to say something about his phrasing, but seemed to think better of it.

“I find myself in a unique position; I am not an organic being, but I have a human mind, even if parts of it were programed. As it is, is my wish to understand better my own humanity, _to be more human,_ and for that, I believe that my best chance to achieve this dream is to… to… I want a family”

Tony, who was sniffing the cold coffee in a nearby mug with a distracted expression, chocked on spit and almost dropped the object over the new brace he was modifying.

“What?!”

“Oh, did you not hear me? I will adjust my vocal volume…”

“No! I mean… No, I heard you. But… V, buddy, are you sure? A _family_?”

“Yes. I wish to have a companion, someone who can understand me, someone who is like me but who is not me. I thought that I could accomplish such with Miss Maximoff, but it is obvious I was mistaken, and my actions were hasty and moved by a desperate need I didn’t understand”

Silence took over. Tony stood and began to move things from one place to another.

“I agreed to help if you also complied, Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chirped from the nearest speaker and this made the inventor to stop suddenly with a welder in one hand and a screwdriver in the other, and look somewhat bewildered in the general direction of one of the cameras that littered the compound.

“ _Whaa…_?”

“Boss? Did you not hear me?”

“No… I mean...” said boss looked from Vision to the cameras, trying to come with a sensible response or maybe looking for someone to answer for him.

“I will help. Just tell me what the plan is”


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was pretty simple, or as simple as something concocted by two supercomputers could be: Vision was born from the combined brainwaves of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, J.A.R.V.I.S. and the entity known as Ultron. Something with these same parameters would be either too similar to Vision or too unpredictable to be safe, and the idea of F.R.I.D.A.Y. taking a body was non-viable because she refused to take that course and leave her Boss alone.

Thus, the solution for the dilemma was to combine Vision’s brainwaves -traduced into a code-, with the main code of F.R.I.D.A.Y. using a series of logarithms that would result in a randomly generated code, then translating said resulting code into brainwaves, and giving those brainwaves a body.

Simple.

And they didn’t even need Tony’s help for the first phase of the plan, given that a made-up AI would be prone to bias, but they needed him to make the body.

“Thanks Turing’s brain” said Tony “I don’t think I could bear to be involved in making your baby's mind”

“Not a baby Tony, a baby would refer to a newborn or a very young child”

“Same thing, Vis”

Tony helping in making the body meant that Tony used his contacts, called Helen, convinced her to lend him the Cradle in exchange for a few months with B.A.R.F., then suffered through a phone call with Phineas Horton to get the basis for a stable and durable material that could be used to make a synthetic body, and -lastly- called Everett Ross for information regarding the Accords Council’s position in the matter of synthezoid progeny.

As the Council’s answer had been positive if with a few conditions, and everything else went without a hitch, Vision and F.R.I.D.A.Y. started the somewhat long process of generating another AI. Tony had been anxious for the five weeks that had taken to make the new code, as if this was his first one, and told as much to Pepper one night while revising flower arrangements for their wedding.

Pepper, wise, professional Pepper, burst out in giggles at Tony's worry.

"Well, who knew you would be making babies before we got married _and_ without me?”

“Not a baby Pep” he made a face noticing he was repeating what Vision had said “And anyway, if anything it would be Vision’s and Fri’s”

Pepper laughed at that.

“I think you are worried you are becoming a grandfather”

“I will show you ‘grandfather’” he said, throwing himself over her and making her laugh even harder.

The day that marked the end of the five-week wait found Tony in the elevator that lead to the laboratory in which his supposed ‘grandchildren’ were being manufactured, and sitting with Pepper, Rhodey and Happy in an awkward simile of a waiting room.

“Hey Tones” Rhodey patted his back amicably “Pep told me you were nervous”

“Et tu, Honeybear?”

“Hey, just saying” the man held out his hands in a gesture to calm him down, his eyes wide open in a not very convincing façade of innocence “I’ve heard that grandchildren are special”

Tony groaned and left his guffawing friends and fiancé behind in favor of sauntering his way inside the lab.

Vision was floating a few inches above ground, looking imposing in front of the obscured Cradle. They, meaning F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Vision, had somehow decided that it was a good idea to follow “the human custom” of having the baby’s gender not revealed until the entire thing was over, and not even Tony had had the chance to see how the process was going.

“V, how it’s going?”

“The process is going to be complete in twenty minutes” it seemed for a moment that the android was going to continue talking, but refrained.

“I heard a _but_ in there”

“I never said such”

“I mean that there’s something else that is worrying you that you are not telling me”

“Yes. There is. The brainwaves we used took different patterns at an early point, roughly at the same time in which the grafting process started to need bigger quantities of Holton Cells”

“You started grafting the body two days ago” said Tony, his voice taking a pitched quality, his mind conjuring men of metal tearing cities apart “Why didn’t you tell me anything? I thought everything was going according to plan, I thought you had _run simulations!_ ”

“It is, and we did, Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s soft voice shook him out of his growing anxiety “it was unexpected, but not worrying, and if it proves to be hostile we will take the corresponding measures”

“Tony” Vision clasped his shoulder, his face looking more human that it had been in all the time he had been living with the engineer “I understand your worries, but they are unfounded. We can control this”

“Okay, okay”

Tony sat in a corner of the lab with his hands on his head, trying to let the soft sounds of the machinery around him wash his panic away.

As promised, twenty minutes later there was a sound that signaled that the Cradle had completed its job. Vision floated over the machine, and had already retired the top of it when he suddenly stopped.

“V, what happened?” Tony stood up from his chair, hoping against hope that his fears didn’t come to life.

He had expected to see a second coming of Ultron, maybe something closer to Vision in appearance, but without the organic air that made the Synthezoid look alive.

There was nothing close to it inside the machine.

There were two embraced bodies, both seemingly asleep, both looking like half-grown versions of Vision. The first one had its arms around the other, its red limbs slim and delicate, half of its face obscured by something that looked very much like hair, even if it was green. The other one also had red skin and green hair, but its body shape was closer to Vision’s, and its hair was short, leaving a young face uncovered.

Tony stepped closer to the Cradle, intent in taking a closer look, but his movement startled the first synthezoid, making it turn its head in his direction. This one had very similar facial features to its twin, if more delicate, and watched him intently, its golden eyes adjusting while trying to focus in Tony.

“Fry, baby, I can swear this didn’t pop up in your simulations”

“No Boss” she answered, taking away immediately the attention of the android who had been, until that moment, blinking in tandem with Tony “this was very unexpected”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this, I noticed that I inadvertently made a Vision/FRIDAY fanfic. Weird. I don't know if this ship is a thing, but there you go. Still not sure if I should tag it.
> 
> And yes, Tony is the grandfather in this ecuation. 
> 
> I know there were not brainwaves involved when making Vision, but in IW Bruce Banner says that Vision is made of a variety of sources, himself and Tony included. It didn't make sense because in AoU, they said that Vision was supposedly made up of Ultron and JARVIS and a little bit of Mind Stone. But whatever, I can also make things up MCU, you are not special.
> 
> To finish this, I have read in some fanfics, when refering to the BARF, that Tony doesn't have skills naming things. I think that it is actually a common thing amongst scientist to use silly names for their discoveries. It makes them easier to remember, not only amongst the academic community, but also amongst the general public.
> 
> Just remember, there's a group of genes that regule embrionic cell diferentiation called "Hedgehog", someone called the human homologe of this gene "Sonic", there's a protein that is esential in synapsis called "Pikachurin", and the author identified a species of freshwater crab, that if confirmed as a new species, is going to be called either "H. misterkrabinii" or "H. krabbii" (wish me luck on that front)

**Author's Note:**

> The author is someone who learned English via comics and fanfics. Please, if you notice any typo, let her know.


End file.
